1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor packages and/or methods of forming the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a recent electronic industry, small and slim printed circuit boards (PCBs) have been increasingly demanded with the development of thinner, lighter, smaller, slimmer and higher packing density of electronic products. In addition, design schemes of the printed circuit boards become more complicated and require advanced technologies because of more multi-function and portability of the electronic products as well as because of transmittance and reception of a large capacity of data. Thus, multi-layered PCBs including power supply lines, ground lines and signal lines have been proposed to accommodate ever-evolving design complexity.
Various semiconductor chips, for example, central processing unit (CPU) chips and/or power integrated circuit chips may be mounted on the multi-layered PCBs. These semiconductor chips may generate heat during operation, and the heat from the semiconductor chips may cause malfunction of the semiconductor chips.
In the event that a plurality of semiconductor chips are mounted on a printed circuit board, electromagnetic interference (EMI) may occur between the plurality of semiconductor chips. This EMI may also cause malfunction of the semiconductor chips.